


Long distances

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A simple one shot set during the Phantom Menace.





	Long distances

I made sure to get up extra early today so that I could get all my chores done before the first sun could set, it was the pod race tomorrow and I promised Anakin I would help him with his racer, he had some last minute touch ups to do and he said that he really needed to win tomorrow, he was acting like a little boy who really wanted a new hologram game, he`s not the best racer, but he only said that he really wanted to win the race, he argued with the fact that I`m a girl and therefore I couldn’t help him with his racer, and that I was little, I then shouted back with,

`You`re little too, and your also a boy! ` We both started laughing and he said that I could help him out as long as I didn’t get in the way.

 

I was so quick to brush the floor I nearly tripped over the broom several times, I was so keen to go I was getting clumsy, once I brushed it all in to a neat pile I rushed off to get rid of the mess, I want paying attention when it happened, I didn’t see the house droid sprint towards the mess, a huge pain shot through my foot as it collided with the little piece of metal junk, I hopped up and down hoping to relief the pain that stupid little droid caused to my foot, I didn’t notice my mother standing in front of me, she looked down at  me with a smile,

`Its only just after lunch, what`s the rush? ` I pouted at her, she knows I`m going to see Anakin today, I haven’t stopped tell her,

`Mommy!? , I need to get everything done superfast today, I promised Anakin I would help him with his pod racer for tomorrow` I stopped hopping about as my mum cupped my face with her hands and knelt down to me, she tugged at my face a little and my pout melted into a smile matching hers,

`Well, just because you were so quick today, no chores tomorrow, well both go and watch Anakin race, I spoke to his mother earlier today, she said this means the world to him` for a moment she seemed sad by what she just said, but that soon passed and she seemed cheerful again, she then stood up and released me,

`Now, go and find Anakin and don’t be out late, you`ll need to have an early night tonight and so will he, so don’t be taking too long alright`, the moment she finished talking I sprinted out the door, I was running quicker than a pod racer to Anakin, but at the same time, I thought about mum and how sad she seemed talking about him, I couldn’t understand why she was so sad.

It didn’t take me long to find him, normally Anakin keeps his pod near Watto`s junkyard, but today he had it behind his house, I slowed down a little as I got closer to it, I couldn’t see him as such, but I could see scattered tools near the pod, he must of gone inside for something, I went over to go and check the racer, I then got down on my knees to check the bottom of the racer, it was there I saw something shinny right underneath the pod, I thought about going under to grab it but there were a lot of loose hanging wires and I didn’t want to get stuck or damage Anakin`s pod racer, I wasn’t sure what it was but I was too curious to leave it be, I quickly glanced to make sure no one was around, then I looked towards the object and really focused on the it, I reached out for it and squinted my eyes shut,

`Come on, come here, please please please` I pleaded, I opened my eyes and saw that It was slowly shuffling towards me, I`ve never told anyone I could do this, I was afraid what they would think of it, what would my mum say if she saw me doing this, I was so close to touching it now, but then I suddenly felt a presence near me, I freaked out a bit, and with that the object went flying past me and shot out towards the sky, I quickly scrambled from out from under the pod and looked up to see who watched what I did, I`d never seen him before, he was really tall and he had long brown hair, my head told me to run but I knew he would catch, but I wouldn’t stop me from trying,

`There`s no need to fear young one, you are not the only one who possesses the force` I wasn’t sure what he meant, but I`m guessing that’s what I did, I used the force,

`Your friend Anakin also has the force, but I be sure to keep it between us`

`I don’t want to scare him, or my mummy` he knelt down to me and looked at with me without fear, I didn’t want to run anymore,

`The force is inside each and everyone one of us, me you Anakin and your mother, but sometimes the force is stronger in some more than others, like you and me, now I will be sure to tell Anakin that you came by but you had to go home, you`ll need to be ready for the race tomorrow, Anakin will surely be upset if you are not there` he stood back up as I was about to leave, I was about to run back home, but I turned back round to say goodbye to the man,

`Goodbye sir` he nodded towards me as he spoke,

`Goodbye young one, may the force be with you` and with that I ran back home, those last words clung to me though, perhaps one day I might be a Jedi, one day.

 


End file.
